


Tim is a Dumbass and We Done Been Knew

by Magiciseverything



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Background Sasha James/Tim Stoker, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slurs, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything
Summary: What if Martin Blackwood had an OnlyFans? Of course Tim would be a simp, and that's all this plot is.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Tim is a Dumbass and We Done Been Knew

**Author's Note:**

> TW there is a brief mention of trans slurs

Timothy Stoker had always been a likeable, good-looking guy, and if he wanted to, he could usually pull a date at the nearby pub, but sometimes luck just wasn't on his side.

It was one of those nights that he first found Bellus Deus. He'd been scrolling through PornHub, lazily stroking himself as he looked for something that caught his eye, when suddenly he saw a beautiful freckled pale body draped in lavender lacy lingerie. 

The terrible caption ("Fat Tr*nny Slut Plays with Pussy") was immediately a bit off-putting, but they usually were on this site. It was something he'd sadly gotten numb to. And this person was absolutely gorgeous; he couldn't resist.

Tim bit his lip as he opened the video. It was shot entirely from the shoulders down and as the actor moved in front of the camera, even behind the glittery, translucent lace, Tim noticed the marks across their chest that he recognized as mastectomy scars. But before he could notice much else, a small hand stroked over that pale body, squeezing their belly playfully. He groaned, skipping a few minutes forward in the video as the actor started to touch themself, freckled fingers spreading open a fat pink pussy. The moans that came through his speakers had Tim trembling almost immediately. 

He shifted his pants down and lost himself in the pleasure of this perfect human. 

As the video came to a close, a mess of his own sticky cum drying on his stomach, an end card appeared with the actor's name and links to other work including a paid, exclusive service. 

He made sure to bookmark the link for another lonely night, shoving his laptop away to lazily reach for something to clean himself up with. 

That was nowhere near the last time he thought about Bellus. He ended up looking up that subscription service the very next night, not giving himself a moment to think about how quickly he'd become obsessed with a man he'd never meet.

He ended up letting it slip one day while joking with Sasha that he hadn't gotten laid in over a month now because of this man. And she refused to stop teasing him about it.

"Hey simp, did daddy notice you yet?" She ruffled his hair with a grin.

"I told you about that in confidence. I'm not going to hunt him down or anything, I just wish someone that pretty existed...."

Sasha raised a brow. "I know it's been a while since we slept together, but you're doing wonders for my self esteem, buddy."

He snorted, winking. "You already know exactly how I feel about you, gorgeous." Then sighed, burying his face in his hands. "i need to get laid..."

Sasha patted his shoulder as their boss wandered dazedly through the archives, looking for some statement or other. "I was just fishing for compliments, you're on your own with that one, buddy."

That night, Tim went home and considered going out, before giving up entirely and climbing into bed. When he opened up his laptop, he felt a jolt of exhilaration when he saw a new picture set had been uploaded. 

The new set seemed to be masquerade themed, with Bellus in brightly colored feathery costumes that Tim would usually find way too gaudy, but on his body, it was cute and endearing, and the best part was he got a glimpse of Bellus's face for the first time, the top half wrapped in a golden peacock mask. 

He grunted as his hand moved over his erection quickly, then immediately froze as he clicked through the last few pictures in the set. It couldn't be...

His cock twitched in his hand as he tried to reconcile his attraction to this man with the realization that he looked very, very familiar. Watching Bellus's lips open as he sucked temptingly on his index finger, the dissonance built up inside of Tim, but he couldn't stop when he was this close to finishing. He didn't want to stop. 

Over the next few weeks, he found himself staring at Martin, frantically trying not to think about what he might look like beneath his admittedly adorable sweater vest. He once even walked right into a wall while watching Martin blow softly over a fresh cup of tea, much to Sasha's delight. 

"Are you alright? Tim?"

He'd rushed out of the room blushing furiously, holding his hand to his bleeding nose.

He truly was going mad because there was no way the man he'd jerked off to for the past few months had been in the same building this whole time. There was no way sweet, baby Martin was posting lewds all over the internet. Right?

"I'm going to need you to tell me what's going on right now." Sasha locked the door to the men's bathroom, crossing her arms. 

"Nothing's going o-"

"Ah-ah, spill it."

Tim groaned. "I think...Bellus Deus is Martin... I know how ridiculous that sounds but I can't get it out of my head and I swear to all that is holy, that he knows and he is torturing me."

"Oh Tim. Timmy boy. Timothy Dumbass Stoker. You poor poor soul." Sasha bit back a smile. "You are fucking crazy. But I do think you and Martin would be adorable together."

"You are _not_ helping." He glanced up at her. "I can't fuck Martin...I can't believe I want to fuck _Martin._.." He splashed some water in his face. "Well, I'm irresistible, so it shouldn't be too hard."

Sasha pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is going to be really fun to watch..."

"Hey, Martin." Tim sat down close to the man, looking over to see what he was reading. "Working hard or hardly working, yeah?"

Martin looked up in surprise, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Oh, err, I was doing some research for," he glanced back at the page, "9950502... Jon was asking about-"

"That's real interesting and all. Sasha and I are going out for a drink after work, you should come." Tim tried to flash a grin that usually had just about anyone fawning over him, but he was so nervous for some reason, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Oh, I, yeah, that sounds good. I had some plans tonight, actually, but... Well it can wait..."

Tim blinked as he realized he was staring at Martin's lips, picturing them painted with sparkling lipgloss, spreading open, wet with spit...

He cleared his throat. "awesome! We'll do that then... Right..." _Fuck_ he was screwed. He wiped a hand across his face as he flushed, then pushed himself up. "right. See you at the pub, then. Yeah..."

Sasha held a thumbs up from behind the shelves, mouthing "Smooooth."

"Where's Sasha?" Martin asked as they sat at the bar, Tim slowly sipping a drink.

"Oh she couldn't make it. Boys' night is fun though..." He winked at Martin, sliding him a drink. "On me."

A few drinks later and Tim was on the stage doing karaoke, and Martin was laughing and cheering him on. He almost felt like crying, Martin was so beautiful. He stepped off the stage, walked straight towards him and kissed him deeply, tasting the alcohol on his tongue. 

Martin gasped beneath him, then reached his arms out to wrap around his shoulders, returning the kiss.

Tim stumbled with him towards the door, sneaking a few more kisses as he called for a taxi back to his place.

"Is this really okay?" Martin gasped between caresses in the back of the cab. 

"This is more than okay, baby...this is fucking amazing."

Tim lifted Martin up into his arms for a few seconds, spinning around, before having to put him back down.

Martin laughed, leaning down to kiss Tim's cheek as they both stumbled into the building. Tim pulled Martin into his bed, kissing him sloppily as he pulled at Martin's clothes. 

"Tim..." Martin moaned, stroking his hands over Tim's thickly muscled shoulders. "You're so handsome..."

Tim shivered, pulling his shirt over his head before fumbling with his pants. "Fuck, I'm going to absolutely destroy that pretty mouth of yours..." 

Martin gasped at that, reaching for Tim with a small whimper of need. "Oh please do..."

Tim shoved his pants off as he watched Martin undress quickly. Martin crawled shirtless towards him, opening his mouth over Tim's cock eagerly. Tim was a bit shocked at how _go_ _od_ it felt, and he couldn't help but lift up against the wet heat of Martin's mouth, his hands working into the soft blonde hair.

"God you're going to kill me," Tim groaned, his voice cracking. Martin laughed around his cock, still sucking and bobbing his head. Tim's body shuddered as his eyes rolled back, and he desperately pulled Martin's head back, looking down at the spit covered lips and hungry look in Martin's eyes. He pushed him back against the bed, pulling Martin's pants down

"Wait! W-wait, I have to..." Martin covered himself with a hand, but Tim licked his lips, looking at the glistening blonde curls. 

"Shh, you look delicious, baby..."

Martin swallowed, moving his hand shyly away to reveal that same perfect pussy that Tim had masturbated to so many times now. He could hardly contain his excitement as he watched his finger slide inside of Martin's wet cunt. This had to be a dream and he didn't ever want to wake up.

"Tim...more...please, give me more..." Martin's hand reached out to stroke Tim's cock as he rocked against Tim's hand.

"Shit..." He grabbed Martin by the hips, flipping him over and pulling his ass back against him, the tip of his cock rubbing against his dripping pussy. "Wait...fuck...need a condom..." He leaned over, digging through his drawer with a growing desperation. 

"In my pocket," Martin groaned, rolling his hips back tantalizingly as Tim pulled Martin's pants from the floor, triumphantly brandishing the rubber before quickly rolling it over his cock. "That's it... Fuck me ..." Tim gripped Martin's love handles as he sank inside of him. Whenever he paused to try and last a little longer, Martin would squeeze his cunt around him, urging him to keep going. It was literal torture and Tim felt like he was going to die from pleasure. 

He felt Martin start to shake beneath him, whimpering as a puddle formed beneath them on the mattress, his arms trembling as he pressed back against Tim. That's when Tim finally lost it, leaning over Martin's back as he spilled his seed into the end of the condom. The both of them lay panting in the sudden stillness before Tim slowly shifted back, tossing the used condom somewhere near garbage can and collapsing onto the mattress. Martin rolled over, cuddling up against him and they both drifted off, exhausted. 

"So you are then? You, Martin "domestic" Blackwood. you're a literal porn star? How did that even happen?" Tim stared in awe at Martin's ass, the blonde wearing only an apron that Tim wasn't even sure where he'd found as he made breakfast.

He shrugged, smiling over his shoulder. "I'm good at it. And I needed some extra money so... How do you like your eggs?"

"...scrambled..." Tim let his head fall to the table, still coming to terms with last night.

"Ooh I do love getting scrambled."

"No, nonono, you don't get to be all sexy now, that is hardly fair."

Martin laughed, wiggling his butt a little. "Hush up, you're loving this."

"...besides the point..."

Martin carried a plate over to him, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "You're really cute in the morning. Maybe we can go over to my place next time... I've got so many toys I'd love to try on you." 

What in the hell had Tim gotten himself into?


End file.
